


Alan's Pygmy Alligators

by Foxboots



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Poor Virgil's hair, Pygmy alligators - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan comes home with a crate, which is filled with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alan's Pygmy Alligators

Jeff had a friend. A friend who had grown up in the wilderness and swam in rivers with crocodiles. Gordon had met their father's friend when he was about five. At that stage, Gordon was paddling in his paddling pool - begging Scott to let him in the big pool. Sadly, as reckless as Scott was, he wasn't going to get into trouble with his father. So Gordon stayed in the small plastic pool splashing water here and there. 

Gordon, now aged nineteen, could swim in the big pool. Granted - he was allowed in the big pool when he turned seven if his brothers or someone were there to watch him, and then at thirteen he had free reign over when he could go in. Gordon heard the stories their father told them: stories of a friend swimming in crocodile infested waters! And that got him thinking - he'd been in almost all the oceans known: the Pacific Ocean; the Atlantic Ocean; the Mediterranean Sea; and also in the Baltic Sea. He had even swam across the channel for charity and for fun. He'd sailed in the Indian sea and gone diving in the Coral Sea. He had been to a lot of oceans and seas. Although, he hadn't been in a lot of rivers - but he had gone in the Amazon, the Mississippi, and gone jumping into the Thames (that had gotten him in trouble). He visited the river Nile and although he tried to jump ship to get in, Virgil hadn't let him. But he'd never had the chance to swim in crocodile infested waters - sure he's been in waters with sharks, whales, a variety of fish and even alligators: but never crocodiles - and this upset him. So he made it his mission to go swim in crocodile infested waters. 

So when Alan came back home holding a large crate-like cage in his arm; tiny yips and rawrs it perk his interest.  
"Alan, what's in the box?" Jeff asked. Alan had returned from a rescue and the youngest Tracy had come back with a box of what sounded like live creatures. But what of though, no one knew. So Alan plunked the cage on his fathers desk as his four, well, three (as one was a hologram of John who was up in space) brothers crowded the desk. The box moved to the side a bit and then it lurched over the edge. Virgil was just able to grab the box quick enough and secure it before the unknown creatures made a second attempt. Jeff opened the lid: the noises grew louder and sounded more high pitched.  
'Must be babies.' Gordon thought. 

The bottom of the box was wet and mushy - weeds and water plants laid out as if to form some sort of bedding. Nestled were small reptiles in a pile on top of each other. The pile suggested that it was hastily formed - as if they knew the lid was opening and they had to look innocent lest they be suspected of almost escaping. So they had piled and put on puppy dog eyes and looked up at the new faces. And then they saw Alan. Breaking up the dog pile, they ran up to the side and started snapping at him. Not angrily but not gently either. One small reptile, alligators Gordon'll be told later by his dad - and pygmy alligators by John, waddled over to him. Stretching a tanned hand in he let the alligator crawl into him. It nuzzled itself into his palm and then promptly fell asleep. Virgil gave an 'awwh' at this while Scott snickered to himself: not realising that his hand was resting on the edge of the box and one of the alligators decided to go up and bite him. 

"OW!" Scott screeched, wrenching his hand away and inadvertently flinging the pygmy alligator at Virgil's mane of hair. The pygmy alligator burrowed deeper into   
Virgil's hair while it could - turning around so only its eyes and nose were visible.  
"MY HAIR! SCOTT, YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!" Virgil shouted, hands waving as he reached for his big brother.  
"BOYS!" An authoritative voice sounded. Jeff stood up and pulled the two siblings apart. He put Virgil in a chair to see if he could get the alligator out of his son's hair - Alan laughing like a manic over it. Meanwhile Gordon was quietly petting the sleeping alligator in his hand and Scott was soothing his own painful hand while the rest of the pygmy alligators in the box had this odd smirk on their faces: almost as if they knew the trouble they caused. 

It took five hours to get the alligator half way out of Virgil's hair due to it biting and snapping at Jeff's fingers and its claws clinging to black locks of hair. Jeff had suggested to cut the damn thing out but a loud screech and hands shooting up killed that idea. The alligator had chewed on Virgil's luscious locks. He was named Bob and repeatedly tried to get back into Virgil's hair. 

~many moons later~

The pygmy alligators were introduced in the Tracy household. The pool was adjusted to their needs and Gordon got a new pet. Although they were Alan's, one specific alligator named 'Miss Pink' by Gordon, would not listen to Alan or do as he said. The alligator would only listen to Gordon, her apparent master. 

Alan had taught the other six loyal alligators tricks such as follow the leader; jump through hoops; sit; and fetch. Gordon had also taught them all some swimming tricks like swim through the hoop; summersaults; and jumping out the water through a hoop. 

It was a sunny day: no rescues that needed them. Gordon was in the pool with the seven pygmy alligators, his inflatable bed was overrun by five of them, his back hosted the only female of the group and the other one swam close by.  
"GORDON GIVE ME BACK MY ALLIGATORS!" Came a loud and shrill shout, jolting Gordon and making Miss Pink fall in.  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He said as he brought her up for inspection.  
"Gordon they're water creatures - she'll be fine." Virgil stated as he shooed the alligators off his inflatable Thunderbird Two.  
"GORDON! I WANT MY ALLIGATORS BACK!" Alan said as he stomped down to the side of the pool.  
"NO, THEY'RE MINE NOW!" Gordon replied as he quickly gathered them all in his arms and swam away.  
"Scott! Get them back!" Alan ordered his oldest brother.  
"Hmmm. Nope." Scott replied and went back to tanning.  
"GORDON! Give the alligators back to your brother." Jeff said as he came down having heard the commotion. With a huff Gordon let them go, well, all but Miss Pink.  
"Go. Be free." he told them as set them lose in the pool. Bob went straight for Virgil's hair. 

Gordon still hasn't swum with crocodiles but he has swum with pygmy alligators.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thank to the beta fairy


End file.
